Jeepers Creepers 3
by Mr.Books
Summary: When a girl and some friends go on a road trip they run into none other than the Creeper himself and he has a hell of an appetite. Plz Plz r&r and I will make the next chapters. sit back and enjoy.


**Jeepers Creepers 3**

The giant RV bounced across a long road with tons of potholes in it. Kelly's blonde head hit the ceiling when the RV hit a pothole. "Damn it" she murmured rubbing her head.

"Are you ok?" asked her best friend Fiona.

"Ya I'm fine I just have a little bruise." Kelly answered. Fiona then returned to making out with her boyfriend Ares.

Kelly, Fiona, Ares, Kris, Paige, Danny, Ileese, Saki, Nami, Ari, Jacky, and Phil where all on road trip to go see a football game in Dallas. They all went to UCLA and where freshman. Kris had wanted to go on a road trip in his parents expensive and massive RV. Phil called it a palace on wheels because it really was. It was a double-decker RV with a sleek black color (just like Kris' hair). Kris was a rich spoiled brat. He literally got everything he wanted, including Paige who was his little tramp gold-digger.

The group had just passed the California border and where now somewhere in a bone-dry dessert in Arizona. "Very beautiful" Ares had said sarcastically. Ares was a kind dude who was madly in love with Fiona. Kelly thought Ares reminded her of a nice cuddly warm teddy bear. Fiona was very pretty with brown hair and an hourglass shape. Kelly had blonde hair and looked pretty good to but most guys didn't notice her because she usually kept to herself.

Saki and Phil where playing on Kris's Xbox 360 which was hooked up to a plasma screen. Saki was Japanese and had black spiked up hair. And Phil was a brunette with amazing blue eyes. He was also very smart. They're girlfriends Nami and Jacky where gossiping about some kids at UCLA. Nami was a hot Asian girl with ebony black hair and beautiful eyes. Jacky was a cheerleader with red hair and green eyes.

Danny and Ileese where flirting over by the liquor cabinet. Danny was a junkie for drugs and alcohol. He had gone to rehab numerous times but still hadn't learned his lesson. Ileese found that strangely sexy. Ileese had light brown hair that was in a ponytail. She wasn't the prettiest girl in the bunch but had looks that could kill.

Kris was driving the RV and Paige was whispering erotic and nasty things that she wanted to do to him in his ear.

Ari was sitting by himself on a couch looking out the window. He was half Latino and half European which made a good mix. Kelly thought he was so fine and wanted to be his girlfriend but hadn't summoned up the guts to ask him out. She didn't know that Ari had a secret crush on her. When Kelly wasn't looking Ari would turn his head away from the window and admire her for a few seconds.

Paige had said to Kris to meet her in the shower in five minutes. She then got up and went into the bathroom.

"Yo Ari can you take the wheel for a few minutes I need to go get something" said Kris.

"Sure" Ari replied and went to the wheel.

Kris got up and casually walked over to the bathroom. Making sure no one was looking he walked into the bathroom. A few seconds later they all heard giggling and water running.

"Well I'm sure he got it" said Nami rolling her eyes.

"Ride it like Ford ride it like a Ford." Joked Ares. Everyone laughed.

"Why don't we have an org?" asked Danny.

"That's a great idea" squealed Ileese putting her hand on Danny's groin.

"Uh guys" said Ari from the front laughing "I don't think I could drive while I hear moaning, groaning, and squealing"

They all laughed at his little joke.

"I was just kidding" said Danny still laughing.

In the bathroom there was a heavy steam floating around.

"It getting hot in here so ta- "

"My clothes are already off" said Paige. The water felt so good on her nude body. Kris grabbed her and rammed her into the wall pressing his lips firmly on Paige's mouth.

"Ohhhh ya" moaned Paige in between kisses. Kris started humping her when they heard a loud scratching noise.

"Would you guys knock it off we're trying to fuck!" Kris bellowed over the roar of the water.

Paige grabbed Kris's balls and lightly played with them. "You hit the spot!" Kris cried in an orgasmic way.

Then they heard the scraping noise again but this time it was even louder.

"That's it!" screamed Kris and he wrapped a towel around himself and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Baby wait!" called Paige as she wrapped a towel around herself.

The group looked at Kris and Paige as they stepped out of the bathroom looking wet and angry.

"Did you guys have a goo-"started Phil.

"Shut Up" Kris cut him off.

"Who was making those scratching noises when we were in the shower?" Paige asked.

"What scratching noises?" Saki asked.

"You know damn well what noises!" Kris bellowed.

"No we don't, we don't even know what the hell you're talking about." said Kelly.

"Yah it was probably some orgasmic hallucinating side effect" said Ares. Fiona laughed.

Paige sneered at them and rolled her eyes.

Kris knew he and Paige hadn't been hallucinating and he could tell that no one had made the noises.

"Stop the fucking RV now!" screamed Kris at Ari.

Ari pulled over to the side of the road. As soon as he did Paige and Kris hopped off the RV followed by the rest of the group. Ari got off after them.

Kris ran to the side of the RV where the bathroom was. When he got there he saw large talon rips had been made into the RV.


End file.
